


[Podfic] Ball and Chain (of Fools)

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [62]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Tower, Banter, Crack, Crush, Denial, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Roommates, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is dead-set on making the Avengers and everyone surrounding get along now that they're living in the Avengers tower. If he finds happiness in the end because of it, that’s just a perk.</p><p>Or more to the point: A bunch of times people throw themselves at Steve with no intention of dating him, and one time someone likes him enough to never want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ball and Chain (of Fools)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ball and Chain (of Fools)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555930) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> I've still got four hours to may 1st somewhere lolol

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/%5bAvengers%5d%20Ball%20and%20Chain%20of%20Fools.mp3) | **Size:** 7.9 MB | **Duration:** 4:22:53
    * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Final%20Posts/%5bAvengers%5d%20Ball%20and%20Chain%20of%20Fools.m4b) | **Size:** 188 MB | **Duration:** 4:22:53

  
---|---


End file.
